1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer device, and more specifically, to a computer device utilizing a shape-memory alloy to drive a movable casing to be contained in or exposed from a main casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, for making an outer appearance of a computer device (e.g. a notebook) look more compact, the computer device adopts the design in which a connecting port (or a heat dissipating hole) is disposed in a movable casing pivoted to a main casing so that the movable casing could be selectively contained in or exposed from the main casing, for hiding the connecting port (or the heat dissipating hole) when the computer device is in a turned off state or has no needs to utilize the connecting port (or the heat dissipating hole).
However, since the aforesaid design needs to dispose a step motor in the computer device for providing a driving force to close or open the movable casing, the aforesaid design causes the problem that additional disposal of the step motor would occupy excessive inner space of the computer device, so as to be disadvantageous to the thinning design of the computer device, as well as would greatly increase the overall manufacturing cost of the computer device.